simulacrafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gateway 31
Cảnh báo, nội dung sau đây có chứa phần tiết lộ trước nội dung trong game, người chơi mới tham gia trò chơi sẽ muốn tránh hoặc thận trọng với bài viết này. Gateway 31 là Easter Egg trong hai phiên bản của Simulacra là Pipe Dreams và Simulacra. Sự xuất hiện ở Simulacra Gateway 31 xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong phiên bản Simulacra đầu tiên. Để kích hoạt nó, bạn phải mở ứng dụng trình duyệt (Surfer) và truy cập trang IRIS.OS. Ở dưới cùng của trang, có một bảng điều khiển với mã Morse, dịch thành "A polar, feathered bear waddles above the hammer". Điều này sẽ quan trọng sau này. Bạn phải nhấp vào bảng này 4 lần, sau đó một bảng lệnh sẽ xuất hiện và trong đó sẽ có một giọng nói đơn điệu nói số: 6 3 3 9 1 0 6 Sau khi điều đó xảy ra, điện thoại sẽ trở lại trạng thái bình thường và bạn sẽ phải quay số mà bạn vừa nghe. Cuộc gọi sẽ được chuyển hướng đến "????". Khi họ nhấc máy, họ cũng sẽ nói các số: 3 1 4 1 5 9 2. Đây là 7 số đầu tiên của số Pi và bạn phải tiếp tục số đó bằng cách quay số 6 5 3 5 trong bàn phím quay số. Ngay lập tức, ???? sẽ cúp máy sau đó và sau vài giây bạn sẽ nhận được tin nhắn từ Gateway 31. (Cảnh báo: Nếu bạn nhập sai số vào bàn phím quay số sẽ dẫn đến kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện ngay lập tức!!) Hội thoại Gateway Opened Bạn: *Bất cứ thứ gì cũng được* Gateway 31: Curious. Gateway 31: A windy convergence. Gateway 31: Tell me. Gateway 31: What do you see? Bạn: A polar, feathered bear waddles above the hammer. Gateway 31: Providence has spoken. Gateway 31: Entropy has taken form once more. Gateway 31: Complete your task. Gateway 31: You have much to witness. Bạn: *Bất cứ thứ gì cũng được* Sau đó, bạn phải tiếp tục chơi bình thường cho đến khi Gateway 31 nhắn tin lại cho bạn vào gần cuối trò chơi: Gateway 31: Your path, is coming to an end. Gateway 31: Tell me. Gateway 31: What do you doubt? Bạn: IRIS Gateway 31: Do not worry. Gateway 31: Its existence, is only revealed to its chosen. Gateway 31: Find milton keynes on a midsummer morning. Gateway 31: Find the truth. Gateway Closed (Lưu ý - các câu trả lời sẽ tiến hành hộp thoại được viết ở trên. Nếu bạn gửi nhầm, điều này sẽ dẫn đến kết thúc ngay cuộc trò chuyện và thông báo "Cổng đóng".) Sự xuất hiện trong Simulacra Pipe Dreams Gateway 31 cũng xuất hiện trong trò chơi thứ hai, tuy nhiên lần này nó không quá rõ ràng và khá phức tạp. Lần này, nó lại được chia thành nhiều thành tích. Chiến tranh Lạnh Xem tất cả các quảng cáo về Teddy và mã Morse được chơi trong âm thanh ở phần cuối của đoạn quảng cáo. Kết nối các mã và ta có các số là: 1 6 1 8 0 3 3 Hãy gọi số này và bạn sẽ được hỏi "What year did the gulf war end?" ở Pháp. Nhập '1991' trong bàn phím quay số để có được thành tích này. Sau khi cuộc gọi kết thúc, bạn có thể thấy một "glitch" bật lên, trong đó có một đoạn mã thập lục phân trên đầu trang của một khuôn mặt được cho là của Con quỷ gợn sóng. 70 75 63 6b 69 73 67 61 77 64 20 4d 65 64 43 69 72 63 6c 65 20 73 6b 79 77 61 74 63 68 65 72 0a Mã thập lục phân này có thể được giải mã thành: puckisgawd MedCircle skywatcher Slyfly Cái này lại khá đơn giản, nhưng nó lại rất quan trọng cho thành tích tiếp theo. Bạn có thấy một số từ trong Jabbr được in đậm? Kết nối chúng và bạn sẽ tìm thấy trang web "Pathofdecay.web". Mở ứng dụng trình duyệt và tìm kiếm "pathofdecay.web". Nó sẽ mở ra một trang blog, điều này rất quan trọng đối với thành tích tiếp theo. Midsummer Giữ khuôn mặt của SlyFly trên trang web "pathofdecay.com" trong 30 giây, nó sẽ cho bạn mã "Zu4G3b" và một đoạn tin nhắn. Tuy nhiên, bạn cũng có thể thấy trong một giây, một cuộc trò chuyện bằng văn bản giữa nhiều cá nhân về việc có một Simulacrum thứ ba, đó là, Con quỷ gợn sóng. Sử dụng mã này trong boxdrop.web và bạn sẽ tìm thấy một bức ảnh (Biểu tượng của trang web cũng sẽ thay đổi). Trong ảnh bạn có thể biết tên là "Aziz Ainsworth" Dọc phía bên trái của tin nhắn văn bản, bạn có thể biết Subscription Code là "WQR285". Trong thư bạn sẽ biết được mong muốn thực sự là "Self-Destruction" Sau khi mở lại pathofdecay.web, hãy cuộn xuống dưới cùng và nhập "Aziz Ainsworth" cho tên, là ô rỗng đầu tiên, "WQR285" là mã code ở ô rỗng thứ 2 và self-destruction cho ô cuối cùng. Điều này sẽ đưa bạn đến một trang web khác có địa chỉ là 3.141.59.26, trong đó những người đứng sau Gateway 31 tiết lộ rằng họ là những người đã tạo ra Simulacra trong phòng thí nghiệm của IRIS. Có rất nhiều báo cáo và nhật ký, nhưng hiện tại chỉ có 2 cái cho phép bạn đọc mà thôi. Chúng cung cấp thêm thông tin về chủ đề này. này vẫn đang được chỉnh và tiếp tục.Category:Spoiler Category:SIM1 Category:SIMPipeDreams